Watching from Above
by Danica Napier
Summary: James and Lily Potter watch their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin from their place in heaven. This has Lupin/Tonks, Sirius/Hestia, Harry/Ginny and even Ron/Hermione! But mostly Lupin/Tonks and Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is once again a Lupin/Tonks story, cuz I am absolutely obsessed with them, and loving it every minute! So here's the chapter, but remember that it is not Remus and Tonks right away, cuz this is the prologue and the next chapter is about James and Lily seeing Sirius and Remus reunite after 12 years! Now here's the chappie!**

"James?" Lily Potter asked. She sat up before looking where she was. It must've been heaven.

Her heart fluttered when she saw him walk towards her with a solemn gaze. He held out his hand and she jumped into his arms. After embracing for a moment, they looked around and saw that they were the only ones in their own personal heaven. Then they looked down at their feet and realized that they could see the world below them, like a movie.

"You think it'll show us Padfoot and Moony?" James asked excitedly. She nodded, smiling. He tucked a lock of red hair behind her ears before he looked down again. "Show me Sirius Black."

The scene below them shifted. They saw and heard Peter and Sirius yelling in the street. Suddenly Peter made an explosion, chopped his finger off and left.

"No!" Lily shrieked. Aurors of the Ministry of Magic seized Sirius, while he was laughing maniacally. He was going to Azkaban.

"I can't believe it! Bloody traitor Wormy is!" James stormed. She held his hand as they watched Sirius be lead to Azkaban.

"An innocent man," Lily murmured, and James started to cry as he watched his best friend screaming.

* * *

><p>Years had passed since that moment. They watched Harry with loving eyes as he grew up with the Dursleys.<p>

They also watched Sirius and Remus too. Sirius of course, just sat in the cell. Remus moved to America briefly to get a job, but he ended up coming back to England after a couple years.

Harry went through his first and second years at Hogwarts, and they were extremely proud of him, especially after facing Voldemort and defeating the Basilisk. They also noticed that little Ginny Weasley had a crush on their son.

"The Potter Curse," James had grinned. Lily laughed at her husband's joke on Potters and redheads and would from then on watch the little moments that the living didn't see between her son and Ginny.

They were happy when Dumbledore hired Remus to be the DADA professor. He was a great teacher from the looks of it, and he loved children, though he always thought he could never have any.

When they saw Sirius escape, James jumped into the air, laughing and smiling, knowing that Sirius could make it to Harry. Of course, they knew Harry thought that his godfather was gonna try to kill him. But he'd find out soon enough.

"I hope Remus forgives him," Lily said, sitting on the ground beside James.

"He will, Marauders till the end!" James vowed, putting his right hand in the air.

"Except Peter," she reminded him. He scowled at the thought of the traitor.

"He's the one that killed us, not Voldemort! He betrayed us! Voldy would've never found us if it hadn't been for that rat!" James yelled angrily. Lily eventually calmed him down, and even teased him about his childish name for Voldemort.

"Alright James, now watch, Sirius is approaching the school!" Lily watched carefully as Padfoot in his dog form ran for Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. Sirius bit into Ron's leg in a desperate attempt to get Peter. He dragged him below the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack.

"Moony!" James said excitedly as he watched his other best friend head towards the Whomping Willow. The Willow, of course, knew that it was him and let him through quickly.

Lily felt relieved when Remus and Sirius were hugging. However, Harry looked at Lupin as though he were a traitor. Her heart raced as she watched the two real remaining Marauders tell them the truth and confront Pettigrew.

"That's my boy!" James praised when Harry cast the Patronus to save Sirius.

"He has your Patronus, James," Lily said admiringly. She'd always loved his Patronus, even when they were teens, though she'd never admitted it.

They cried in happiness when Sirius escaped on the hippogriff (which Sirius had always been fond of). But they were sad that Harry would no longer have Remus as his DADA professor.

"Always the noble one," James said fondly. And Lily smiled, knowing that the living Marauders were reunited once again.

* * *

><p>"Harry's meeting Remus and Sirius at 12 Grimmauld!" Lily told James. They couldn't wait for them all to see each other after two years.<p>

"Great! You know, Hestia hasn't seen Sirius in a long time," James said. They reminisced for a little, because they knew Hestia and Sirius had been, as Padfoot called it, 'pranking buddies,' when they were in sixth and seventh year. **A/N: I have a story about Sirius/Hestia Jones called Lupines, so you'll know what I'm talking about!**

"My best friend," Lily trailed off. She watched Hestia cry for hours over their deaths.

They looked on as Harry hugged Sirius, and smiled at Remus. They didn't watch as Sirius, being the lady's man he was, kissed Hestia for a long time in private. The man really could hold his breath for a long time. It seemed that love was started to fill the air again. With Remus too.

An Auror named Nymphadora Tonks, who was a metamorphmagus, and the protégée of Alastor Moody, a dear friend of James and Lily's, was already making an impression, a good one at that, on their werewolf friend.

James gasped as Harry talked to Sirius about him turning evil. Lily laughed, and said he could never believe that for long, and was touched at the speech Sirius gave him. He really could be quite sentimental.

James grinned as Sirius teased Remus about Tonks, and Lily smiled as he turned red and stuttered. All three hung out in the kitchen sometimes, and Remus and Tonks were becoming good friends. But Lily knew that Tonks was falling, hard, for Remus. He, however, was more in love than he would ever know, though they would never admit it to each other. Even though Tonks was thirteen years younger, and the total complete opposite of their shy, bookworm friend, they were a match made in heaven, simply put.

The two Potters felt happy once again, knowing that the Marauders were in love like they had once been, and that Harry had his own romance, though Lily still believed that he and Ginny would end up together, just like Harry's friends Ron and Hermione would end up together. They were also happy that Harry was leading Dumbledore's Army. He really was a skilled wizard.

Their hearts raced as Harry lead Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, whose parents they had been good friends with, through the Department of Mysteries. Lily almost cried when she saw the Veil, knowing that someone would be falling through.

James gripped Lily's hand as they watched the battle between the Death Eaters and the Order. They were watching Sirius, Remus and Harry in particular.

"NO!" James screamed as Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's cousin, hit him in the chest. Sirius fell backwards, and disappeared into the Veil. Lily cried as well, and watched in sadness as Remus desperately clung to Harry, who was about to jump through the Veil himself.

But Lily knew that her and James were going to be reunited with their old friend in just a matter of minutes, for like James once said, the Marauders will not part, because not even death can separate true friendship.

**So what'd ya think? Sorry it's a little rushed, I have my orchestra concert in an hour! And I just had to get to the part where Sirius died, though it breaks my heart inside! The next chapter, James, Lily and Sirius will be watching Remus, Tonks and Harry, and maybe even Ginny, Ron and Hermione! So please keep reading, there will be another chapter soon! Please review! And maybe you can read my other story, Lupines, about Sirius Black/Hestia Jones! Also contains some James/Lily! Ok, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, hope you like this chapter!**

"Hey Lily-flower," a voice behind her said. She whirled around and smiled brightly. Sirius.

"Sirius!" she squealed, and ran over to hug him.

"Hey mate," James grinned. "Hands off my woman."

"Don't worry Prongs. I've only got eyes for one girl," he joked back. Then he turned solemn. "Hestia."

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered. Sirius turned around and sniffed. She'd never known him to be the type to cry, so she was touched. "It's alright. If you want, I'll tell you something about her future."

"And what's that Lily-flower?" he asked, a smile started to creep on his face again.

"Hestia will be joining us after the war," said James.

"She gets killed in the war?" he burst out.

"No, in a Muggle car crash," she informed him. He relaxed a little bit.

"Well, at least we'll be reunited soon," he sighed. Then he looked down and jumped. "Bloody hell! What's this?"

"We can see the world from up here," James told his best friend excitedly. They both focused the scene on Hestia, who was sitting next to Harry, both crying on the couch in Grimmauld Place.

"Hesty," Sirius breathed. James patted him on the back.

"It'll be alright," Lily reminded him. "The Marauders and the Marauderette will be reunited someday."

"I guess," he said. "And you were always considered a Marauderette."

She smiled playfully. "I've known." He swatted her arm, and James laughed, a sound that warmed her heart and filled her ears. Then he looked down and starting jumping.

"Prongs, calm down! What's going on?" asked Sirius.

"Moony!" James shouted. Lily looked down and smiled as her gaze fell upon her werewolf friend. Then she frowned. He looked more worn down and tired than ever.

"Remus?" asked Tonks. Both Marauders and Marauderette looked down at the scene unfolding beneath them.

"Yes?" Sirius snickered at that.

"He's so bloody polite!" Padfoot barked. Husband and wife rolled their eyes at him and diverted their attention back to Remus.

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked, sitting next to him. "It's been hard on all of us, you know."

"I know," he sighed. "But it's just so different without him here. Just a week ago, we were laughing and drinking in this very spot. The best of friends."

"Right, yeah. Friends only." Tonks looked away.

Remus shot her a concerned look. "Are you alright? What's on your mind?" He stood up.

"Nothing." She looked like she was fighting back tears.

"You can tell me," he said gently. She turned, and for a minute, Lily thought that she was going to pummel him to the ground.

"I think, uh, I know I'm-" she stammered. "Oh bloody hell Remus, I'm in love with you!"

It seemed like time froze itself. James, Sirius and Lily were ready to jump up and celebrate, but they noticed that Remus wasn't moving.

"How?" he finally managed to choke out.

She giggled despite the tension, something Lily admired about her. "Are you asking how I love you?"

"Yes!" he said, a little louder this time. "How can you, a beautiful, young witch, with her whole life ahead of her, possibly love an old, broken, poor werewolf?"

Her amusement faded away, and she looked like she was about to cry again. "If you insult yourself one more time, I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Remus shouted. Lily's eyes widened. "Because everything I said is true!"

"No it's not," she whispered, her tear-filled eyes shining. Lily's heart swelled with affection towards this girl. Finally, someone was telling him that he wasn't what he thought he was.

"Look, I imagine you're confusing a mere crush with love. You'll come out of it. Then you can be free, and you won't be tied down with me. Yes, that's right, you'll get over your confused feelings for me and find someone else. Someone better, someone who has more to offer. And you'll live the perfect life you were meant to live." Remus smiled. Sirius barked a humorless laugh.

"Merlin Moony! Get your bloody head out of your bloody arse!" he yelled.

"You think I'm confusing my feelings?" Tonks shouted. "Because I'm not. You're not just a mere crush! I'm in love with you, I truly am! And I'll never find someone better, because you're perfect for me! Please!" She broke down on the ground, crying.

Remus kneeled down next to her, and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. You'll rid yourself of me soon." And with that, he left the room, leaving a broken Nymphadora Tonks behind in the dark room.

"You bloody wanker!" Sirius bellowed.

"Sirius! Sirius!" James yelled. After a couple minutes, he finally calmed Padfoot down. "You know how Moony is, he'll come 'round eventually."

"Yes, I agree," Lily said. "And Tonks will be fine. Remus won't be able to deny her forever."

"I know. I just hate that he's such a self-sacrificing git." Sirius smiled.

"He'll come 'round, he will," James said with a tone of finality. And they decided to leave it at that for the moment.

**So, what'd ya think? This was centered mostly on Lupin/Tonks, but if you're a Harry/Ginny fan, you won't be disappointed next chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while! With school coming to a close soon, we've really been busy! So here's the chapter!**

Lily watched as Ginny Weasley slowly made her way into Harry's life. She'd always been there, but she knew that Harry had started to fancy her. She couldn't be more happy. Ginny was a wonderful girl, strong-willed, witty and beautiful. And Harry looked just like James. Both handsome, with slightly crooked glasses.

"Whaddaya think of her?" Sirius asked as Ginny sat down beside Harry in the Gryffindor common room.

"Perfect for Harry. Except for the fact that she's dating Michael Corner at the moment," replied Lily.

"She'll be breaking up with him soon," said James, who was watching Remus. He had been sent by Dumbledore to live with the feral werewolves in Greyback's pack. They were all horrified to find this out, but they needed as many recruits as they could get. The war was already looming above in a dark storm, that not even heaven could avoid.

"Hey, look at what Harry's got!" Sirius exclaimed. "Snivellus's old textbook! Pfft! Half-blood Prince? So brilliant!"

James laughed. "Still using the childish nickname?"

"You bet baby!" Sirius yelled.

Lily rolled her eyes. "If I didn't really know you, I would still think your both sixteen years old!"

"Wait, what's Ginny gonna do?" James asked, and watched as she broke up with Michael.

"Yes! She finally got rid of that git!" Sirius said happily, and did his own little victory dance.

"Now she's free to be with Harry!" said James, and he put an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Let's watch Tonks again."

The scene below them shifted, and it showed the Ministry of Magic. Tonks was in her cubicle, doing paperwork. Her skin was pale, and she no longer had her vibrant hair color. It was a mousy brown. She looked absolutely miserable.

"That wanker," Sirius muttered to himself about Remus.

"Nymphadora? Are you alright?" asked Kingsley in his deep voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sniffed.

"I can tell you're lying. Remus'll be fine, don't worry. He always manages to get by," Kingsley reassured her.

"That's only part of the reason," she mumbled.

"It's okay. I know why. So does the rest of the Order," he said to her intense surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"The whole Order knows that you're in love with Lupin. Haven't been as subtle as you thought," he winked, and he disapparated.

"He's good," Sirius said.

"Yeah, so's the rest the Order, because they knew before Tonks and Remus knew themselves," said Lily.

"Okay, not that I don't care about Moony, but I don't feel like being sad right now. Let's watch Ron and Hermione, they're so oblvious, it's hilarious!" James said, and they were instantly joyful when Harry started talking to Ron about Hermione.

"He's a good friend," said Lily, and Sirius and James agreed.

**So what'd ya think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a super long time! Almost a month! I should be updating more frequently since school is over! Here's the chapter!**

"I swear, if there's a way to go back to earth and haunt Remus for hurting my cousin, I would do it without second thought," Sirius snarled, watching Tonks try, and fail, to convince him that they could be together.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea to watch them," said Lily. "It only angers you."

"I don't care! Makes me see how much of a coward he is!" Sirius yelled.

"Padfoot!" James shouted. "Stop it!"

"Fine. But when he dies, I'll punch him in the face." With that, Sirius changed the scene. "Show the Astronomy Tower."

"Why do you wanna see inside Hogwarts?" asked James.

"I don't know. I just felt like it," Sirius shrugged.

Lily rolled her eyes. She looked down and her eyes widened in horror. "Death Eaters! In Hogwarts!"

"What?" James and Sirius gasped in unison.

"Bellatrix, Yaxley, Greyback, they're on school grounds!" Lily watched as Neville attempted to hex Bellatrix. "Frank and Alice would've been proud."

"Definitely. Now shush, I'm watching the Battle of the Astronomy Tower!" Sirius said.

"You already named the battle?" asked Lily.

"Of course I did. This is a war, all battles are named," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I'm sorry for not knowing," Lily said, not affected by Sirius's temper.

"Harry! Dumbledore! Snivellus! Wait! He killed Dumbledore! That bloody bastard! Snivellus killed Dumbledore!" James bellowed, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Snape, even if he couldn't do anything.

"I knew it! I always knew he was a traitor! He's always been on Voldemort's side! I can't believe he has the bloody nerve to KILL Dumbledore!" Sirius shouted.

"Boys, boys, boys!" Lily screamed. "Calm down!"

They watched in horror as Dumbledore's dead body fell down the stairs. Harry ran after Yaxley, hitting him with the Full Body-Bind Curse. Harry then found himself in the midst of the battle.

"Look, Moony and Greyback are dueling!" said Sirius, pointing to them.

Remus looked slightly ill and sore as he dueled the werewolf. Tonks fought Thorfinn Rowle just a few feet away. She stunned him quickly and turned away to help Ginny. Then Greyback hexed Remus and starting dueling Tonks.

"So, you're the little pink-haired girl whose been pining over little Remus!" Greyback sneered as they fought. "You'll soon be dead like the other little metamorphmagus I killed last full moon!"

"No!" Remus ran into Greyback, pushing them both against the wall.

"Remus!" Tonks cried as she watched them fight like real wolves in the wild.

"Another fight for another day, Lupin," Greyback growled and he ran towards the exit, leaving Remus. Tonks quickly bent down on the ground next to him, helping him up. Lily smiled.

"BILL!" Ginny screamed. Greyback swiped his claws across Bill Weasley's face, and now he was standing in a pool of his own blood. Fleur Delacour ran towards her fiancée.

"What if he becomes a werewolf?" asked James worriedly.

"Then he'll become a werewolf. He can follow Remus around and they'll transform at the Shrieking Shack together," Sirius joked.

"Not funny," said Lily.

The Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and McGonagall quickly took Bill to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy led Bill to the nearest bed and examined him. She got out and handed it to Molly.

Harry, Ginny and Hagrid burst into the room.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus asked hastily.

"I'm fine, how's Bill?" asked Harry.

"Will Bill be a real werewolf?" Ron asked, looking at Remus expectantly.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf, but that does not mean there won't be some contamination," he said softly. "Those wounds are cursed. They are unlikely to ever heal fully, and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'll work though," Ron tried. Lily felt a wave of sorrow for him.

"Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state-"

"Ron, Dumbledore's dead," said Ginny sadly.

"NO!" Lily, James and Sirius were shocked by Remus's outburst. He was always so calm, and now he was falling apart…

Lily understood why Remus was so sad. Dumbledore was his idol, the one he looked up too, the one to let Remus into Hogwarts, the one to not discriminate, etc.

Tonks was watching Remus, and she looked like she was about to cry. His face was buried in his hands.

"How did he die?" Tonks whispered. "How did it happen?"

Harry explained everything, and everyone in the hospital wing was silent. Fawkes, Dumbledore's beloved Phoenix, sang its beautiful yet mournful song. It could be heard all around Hogwarts, and even Lily felt their pain from heaven.

After the phoenix's song was done, everyone started fussing about Bill again.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks. It's not really important. He was a very handsome b-boy, always very handsome," sobbed Molly. "And he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" Fleur burst loudly, causing everyone around her to jump. "What do you mean, 'e was going to be married?"

"Well, only that-" Molly started.

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" Fleur demanded. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I-" Molly started again.

"Because 'e will!" Fleur shouted, drawing herself up to her full height.

Lily smiled as Remus's look of bewilderment turned to realization. This was the exact same thing he and Tonks were going through, except he was a true werewolf.

"It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!" said Fleur, her chin in the air.

"Well yes, I'm sure-" Molly began, looking slightly confused. "But I thought, perhaps, given how he-"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she said defiantly, and she ripped the medicine out of Molly's hand.

"Now that is a wonderful girl, who stands up for the one she loves," Lily said approvingly. James and Sirius nodded. Sirius was watching Tonks intently, and James was watching Remus.

Molly and Fleur were standing there, hugging each other, sobbing, and that's when Tonks burst.

"You see!" said Tonks in a strained voice. She was glaring at Remus. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," said Remus, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" yelled Tonks, seizing the front of his robes and shaking them. Lily, James and Sirius smiled at her. "I've told you a million times-"

"And I've told you a million times," Remus said, still staring at the floor, "that I am too old, too poor… too dangerous…"

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this," said Molly from over Fleur's shoulder.

"Yeah Molly! You tell 'im!" Sirius cheered.

"I am not being ridiculous," Remus insisted. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Arthur with a small smile on his tired face. "And after all Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." He gestured to Bill. Lily teared up. That was pretty powerful. If this couldn't convince Remus, nothing could.

"This is not the moment to discuss it," said Remus, looking down at the ground. "Dumbledore is dead…"

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think there was a little more love in the world," said McGonagall curtly.

McGonagall left the room shortly after, followed by Harry and Hagrid. Arthur ushered everyone but Fleur out to give Bill and his fiancée some privacy.

Lily and James were watching carefully, but Sirius was rambling on and on about Tonks.

"… That's how great my little cousin is. She stood up for what she believed in, and gave Moony a piece of her mind. There's no way he can refuse now, or he'll be the greatest git alive-" Sirius continued.

"Sirius, we get it," said Lily.

"Good. Now, if he refuses her again, I swear I will go down to the real world as a ghost and haunt his pants off!" Sirius grinned, but his eyes were dead serious.

"They're going to the lake! They're going to the lake!" said James excitedly.

Lily knew that this was it. It was Tonks's final attempt to get Remus to accept her love. And Lily knew that her love for Remus was as powerful as her love for James and Harry. If he didn't accept it, she would truly be dead inside. It was up to the last true Marauder.

**Phew! That was a long chapter! It's my gift to you because I haven't updated in so long! The next chapter'll be up by tomorrow or Friday! Sorry if the dialogue in the hospital wing scene wasn't exactly the same! I don't have the actual book with me! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, this is a very early update, cuz I had to write this! It's been on my mind since yesterday! Here's the chapter! **

James, Lily and Sirius watched Remus and Tonks walk down to the lake silently.

"Remus, do you mind waiting a minute? I forgot something in the hospital wing," said Tonks, and she dashed off before he even replied.

The Marauders and Marauderette decided to watch Tonks. She ran into Hogwarts, and sat down on the stone-cold bench.

"Sirius, Lily, James," she murmured. "If you're up there together, please help me. Help Remus."

Suddenly, they glowed gold. Their eyes and hair shimmered gold.

"What's happening?" asked Sirius, trying to swipe the gold off his arms.

"She prayed to you. Don't worry Sirius, you'll turn back to your normal color soon," said a voice from behind them. They whipped around and saw Dumbledore, looking at least fifty years younger.

"Dumbledore!" All three of them gasped.

"In the flesh." He smiled.

"What're you doing here?" asked James.

"I came to visit. I've gained the power to go back and forth between different heavens," said Dumbledore.

"Awesome," said Sirius. "I'd definitely visit my dear mother and give a few choice words."

"Not if I restrain you," said James. "I'm sorry though, Dumbledore. I can't believe Snape betrayed you."

"He didn't. I told him to kill me. He was only following my orders," said Dumbledore, to everyone's shock.

"I knew he wouldn't betray you," said Lily.

"Yes, yes. Well, what are we waiting for? I want to see Remus and Tonks get together," Dumbledore said, and looked down.

Tonks ran back to the lake, where Remus had stood for five minutes.

"Are you alright, Dora? Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," she stammered. "Anyway, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you at the hospital wing. I didn't mean to. It's just, Fleur still wants to marry Bill, and there's a chance he could be a werewolf, so our cases ARE the same."

"Greyback scratched Bill when he was a human, therefore Bill will not be a werewolf, and the cases are completely different," Remus said calmly. "He won't transform on the full moon. He may just have heightened senses or a taste for rare meat. That's it. He won't turn into a monster who can kill every month. I can. That's why we can't be together."

"If you take the Wolfsbane-" Tonks started.

"It doesn't matter if I take the bloody Wolfsbane!" Remus shouted, losing his calmness. Lily was surprised. It was rare that Remus swore. "I can still hurt you, and you'll end up dead like James, Lily and Sirius!"

"What? He can't think that because we cared for him that we're dead! No, that's complete and utter-" James yelled, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"That's exactly what he thinks," he said.

"Bull!" Sirius shouted. "I really ought to find a way to hex him!"

"You'll do no such thing!" said Lily. "You can't blame him for that!"

"They didn't die because of you. They died because of the war, because of Voldemort, but definitely not you," said Tonks, reaching out to touch his hand. "Please. We'll be careful. I'll be careful."

"Too old," he muttered.

"Only thirteen years. At least you weren't fifty when I was born!"

"I could be your father."

"Yup, some father you'd be at thirteen bloody years old!" Tonks screeched. "Give us a chance Remus!"

"I'm poor."

"I'm an Auror, I make plenty of money, enough for the two of us to live off of. And don't you dare pull the dangerous card, because we all know that's not true! I don't care if you're a werewolf! I don't care if people hate me because of you! You've got to see that I don't care and I won't ever bloody care!" She fell onto the ground, crying.

"Dramatic," Sirius said. Lily slapped his arm.

"Seriously Sirius? You've got no ounce of sympathy!" Lily said, glaring at him.

"Are you sure you don't care?" asked Remus nervously. "What if you wake up one day and realize you made the worst mistake of your life by being with a werewolf?"

"That's never going to happen," she said. She stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "Do you love me? Truly? I'll know if you really love me if you accept this."

She jumped on him and they both fell to the ground. She kissed him passionately, while he tried to turn away from her. But eventually, he gave in and kissed her back. He finally accepted her love.

"Go Tonks, my forward little cousin!" said Sirius.

"Love prevails," Dumbledore sighed contently.

"Maybe we should give them their privacy," suggested Lily. James pouted. The scene shifted to Harry and Ginny.

"Did you know that they're together?" asked Dumbledore.

"They are? Since when?" James burst out.

"For two months," he replied.

"Sirius, I blame you for not knowing this, because we constantly had to watch Tonks," said James.

"Whatever." Sirius waved his hand to dismiss the conversation. "Let's watch."

"Ginny, we need to break up," said Harry.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, Voldemort might come after you if he finds out that we're together. But I promise, after the war, I'll come back to you," Harry said.

"I know, even if this is for some stupid and noble reason. But I'll wait. I'll wait till the end," Ginny assured him. They kissed one last time before they parted ways.

"Stupid and noble reason, huh?" Lily laughed. "Well, that's official. Can't wait till she's Ginny Potter."

**So, what'd ya think? Please review! **


End file.
